Ammunition
by makka-na-yuki
Summary: Series of Drabbles Because, even amidst the bullets of war, their eyes speak of things that were never meant to be – of hopes and dreams and love and deaths. This is their story. May contain spoilers
1. First Bullet : Salvation

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Full Metal Panic. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary**: (Series of Drabbles from the FMP universe) Because, even amidst the bullets of war, their eyes speak of things that were never meant to be – of hopes and dreams and love and deaths. This is their story. (May contain some spoilers)

-

**Ammunition  
First Bullet : Salvation**  
_By makka na yuki_

-

"_Come, come with me, and I will teach both of you how to be **alive**."_

"Yuillan, Yuifan" he called with a small almost feral grin – a smile nonetheless that they have come to cherish – as the man who refuses to be called father handed them each their own pistol and knife "when the time comes for either of you to face death, what do you do?"

They both answered, showing no emotion as he had taught them. Pain is a weakness, more so if it is not physical. _The weak leech off the strong…_

"We shoot it down, sensei, because…"

"… because the thrill of finding someone just as strong is _worth dying for_" Gauron finished for them, remembering a distant memory as he touched his forehead.

They could never understand the latter part of the most important lesson their departed sensei left them. Still, hand-in-hand they continue to fight and terrorize and bomb and kill their way through all the challenges, even as death threatened their existence every single day… _because_ those are the only things they were ever taught, the only things that ever gave their life a purpose.

But as they lay dying side by side, reaching for each other, blood seeping from their hearts that have ran out of tears long ago, they knew for sure…

… they wouldn't have it any other way.

"_Are you watching, sensei? Are you proud of what we have become?"_

-

**Author's Notes**: They had a story to tell, (pity the anime series didn't build on that more) and the only way I could think to bring justice to their silent cries was to rewrite was has been and let them die fighting together. I think, _they wouldn't have it any other way_, so to speak.


	2. Second Bullet : Repentance

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Full Metal Panic. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary**: (Series of Drabbles from the FMP universe) Because, even amidst the bullets of war, their eyes speak of things that were never meant to be – of hopes and dreams and love and deaths. This is their story.

-

**Ammunition  
Second Bullet : Repentance**  
_By makka na yuki_

-

_Dog of the military._

She broke the nose of the first person who ever called her that.

Those were in the old days, when she was still new to the service and had high hopes and ideals about serving her country. Joining Mithril was almost like a dream come true, a place where she knows she can make a big difference to the world. It was all about "protect and preserve." She had believed giving up a lot of her rights was worth it, especially with the overwhelming sense of fulfillment with the knowledge that she'd helped out those who were suffering.

But then war can forcefully open your eyes to what the world is really like.

She remembers the first time she ever took another person's life. She had many opportunities to hold a gun before, but then a target in the shooting range never did react as you feed it with ammo. The man, a boy no older than her, clutched his side as he struggled to stop the bleeding. She had looked at him with troubled teary eyes, and quickly put a bullet in his head. He was an enemy, and he might've killed a lot of her comrades as well… but then she thinks, no one deserves to suffer as much.

Killing was inevitable in the line of duty...

But sometimes she wishes there was another way.

In the midst of war, there was always a moment when everything seems to stop, and the only thing she could focus on is how the light seemed to die from everyone's eyes – companions and enemies alike. And then after that, when she suddenly realizes that a battle is still going on, she takes her gun, aims and fires, all the while apologizing for every bullet that escapes her weapon.

She loses count of how many had already fallen by her hands. And at night, she doesn't remember how long she stays awake forcing herself to cry, to prove that she was still _human_. But then the tears would not come, and she understands…

The next day she asked to be transferred to the Intelligence Division.

_An undercover agent?_ the attendant processing her papers had asked, _there's not much to do, but then the probability that you would get yourself killed is still as high._

_I know_, she replies.

Nowadays life is a little bit more peaceful and she doesn't get to steal peoples' lives as much as before. She believes that the only way to forgive her sins is to die, but she doesn't want to give up yet on reality. She gets to follow orders, just like the good puppy she has become, but she doesn't care anymore.

She could never remove the stench of blood from her hands.

-

**Author's Notes**: Waiii… I do hope everyone realized that I was talking about Wraith here… but then after reading this over and over again, it can apply to anyone in the anime.


	3. Third Bullet: Reminisce

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Full Metal Panic. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary**: (Series of Drabbles from the FMP universe) Because, even amidst the bullets of war, their eyes speak of things that were never meant to be – of hopes and dreams and love and deaths. This is their story.

-

**Ammunition  
Third Bullet : Reminisce**  
_By makka na yuki_

Character(s): Kurz Weber, tiny bits of Melissa Mao

-

"_Cry. Cry. And **cry**. Then continue on to kill. Because no one wants to fight in this war"_

_-_

Sometimes he likes to think.. to _believe _that he wasn't born a sniper.

…that he wasn't meant to fight in the battlefield.

…that his eyesight isn't as sharp as his comrades would say.

…that his instincts for aiming accurately isn't _natural_.

…that he wasn't **destined** to spill the blood of many.

Such thoughts are pathetic, stupid and sounds "down-right like a waste of time" as his beautiful comrade, Uruz-2, would say.

But it consumes his mind every single waking moment of his life. Even more so when he fights.

He was never in the front lines, but he feels death looming above every single time he looks through his gun and aims that bright red dot on another's forehead.

This was, he supposes, fate's way of telling him that what he is doing is _not right_.

But he continues on.

He sees through his enhanced vision, pulls the trigger, hands no longer shaking in doubt. Hesitation kills, this he knows as he witnesses _everyone_ die around him. He has things he needs to protect, and he is not quite ready to let go.

At night, he dreams.

Of death, of blood, of silent screams. Of faces of enemies, whom are not quite strangers anymore. He feels as if he could know them, being the last person to look in their eyes. He sees their hopes and dreams, before darkness takes over. No one wants to fight in this war, he remembers.

Yes, being a sniper, he believes, isn't easy. You only exist in the shadows, yet you see everything as a black-and-white film. Muted. Magnified. Movements in slow-mo. Close-ups of faces.

You close off everything, including your beating heart, and you sense only through your sight. That way… maybe it wouldn't hurt that much.

The only thing that brings comfort is the knowledge that they did not feel pain.

But it never is enough.

And every single morning, when he opens his eyes as well as his heart, he thanks and curses whoever it is up there that deemed it necessary that he lives with his sins for another day.

Living wasn't easy – it never was – but it's harder to forget.

So he thinks, maybe, _everything _is alright.

-

_Teach me to remember._

-

**Author's Notes**: Err… this is something that I kind of made in a rush… the transition isn't as perfect as I would've liked… so if you think it doesn't make sense… hurray!! I think so too! But then, let's pretend no one notices that ;)

Yes, I'm not exactly being too original and just copying the same I-killed-so-I'm-guilty concept from the previous chapter… but… I don't care P But I do hope that I didn't make Kurz here look to too much out of character. He just looks so happy all the time that it makes you think… maybe he's crying in the inside just like everybody else. How painful is it to look into a strangers face close-up, to only put a bullet through his forehead?


	4. Fourth Bullet : Rain

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Full Metal Panic. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary**: (Series of Drabbles from the FMP universe) Because, even amidst the bullets of war, their eyes speak of things that were never meant to be – of hopes and dreams and love and deaths. This is their story.

-

**Ammunition  
Bullet 04 : Rain**  
_By makka na yuki_

Character(s): Yuillan, mentions of Yuifan and Gauron

-

_You don't always have to be alone._

_-_

She had always loved the rain.

At night, she cherishes the _feeling_ of it beating down on her, draining the heat from her body, leaving her feeling numb and lifeless… she could almost _believe_ her guilt is being washed away. When the darkness comes and there was no one there to see, she can pretend that everything was _alright_. It's a temporary source of comfort – a fake one, nonetheless, but she refuses to let go.

And then when it all stops, she opens her eyes, clutches her katana closer, and walks forward. For one who has stolen the lives of many, there could never be any true comfort.

There was a time, she sometimes remembers, long long ago, when the reality of killing someone made her heart cry

But then her sensei cautioned that the world was against them, _the two of them,_ and she realizes for certain that it is true. So she slices through countless bodies, one after another, and ignores the dull ache in her chest.

She would do anything to protect her twin sister.

That is why, years later, when she finds steel arms wrapped tightly around her neck, she almost panics and struggles to survive. The miniature AS, however, did not even budge. She could never handle robots, she muses, as well as her other flesh and blood could.

"_I almost lost you, Yuifan"_

_Arms wrap around her, embracing her with warmth. _

"_Do not worry, Yuillan, I would never leave you to face this world alone"_

In the last few moments, she looks up to the dreary night and feels the rain droplets cascading down her face. The sky, she remembers, has always cried the tears she could not.

_I failed._

She welcomes the pain and lets go.

_Forgive me, sister._

-

_In another part of the world, one that is filled with blood and tears, a certain girl felt a lone tear escape down her cheek._

-

**Author's Notes**: A somewhat different ending from the first chapter, this time focusing on one of the twins – Yuillan – and the night she was killed in the anime.


	5. Fifth Bullet: Friendship

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Full Metal Panic. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary**: (Series of Drabbles from the FMP universe) Because, even amidst the bullets of war, their eyes speak of things that were never meant to be – of hopes and dreams and love and deaths. This is their story.

-

**Ammunition  
Bullet 05: Friendship**  
_By makka na yuki_

Character(s): Kyouko Tokiwa, Kaname Chidori

-

_Take my hand._

_-_

There were only two things that Kyouko was sure about in her life.

First of all, she wasn't stupid. She may wear glasses, put her hair in pigtails, look clumsy, and sound weak, but she most definitely wasn't stupid. Her test scores may not exactly support her belief, but hey, who cares about such things right?

And second, she cares a lot about Kaname.

Kaname may look independent, living all by herself and not letting anyone push her around… but… Kyouko knows otherwise. She has known the blue-haired girl ever since elementary, and she's probably the only one who understands how Kaname feels more cold and alone in this world than she's willing to let on. That's why Kyouko tries (and fails, unfortunately) to set up the energetic girl on dates, hoping that maybe, _somehow_, she'll find the right person to make her happy.

But then Sousuke Sagara suddenly entered their lives… _Kaname's _life, and everything seems to become just that - _happy_. The two of them spent so much time together that you'd think they were living in the same roof.

Kyouko didn't think it would hurt that much to see her best friend's eyes become so much brighter because of something that had nothing to do with her – of a guy that she didn't introduce and had no knowledge of. She was the only one who could know how Kaname seems to be daydreaming more than usual, how Kaname exerts more effort when she bulldozes the poor brown-haired man with her fists, how Kaname's voice become a level deeper when she speaks of him. Kyouko knows of these things because she had been there for the long-haired girl for so long that she doesn't know any other place _to be._

But then she tells herself, _stupid_, _you shouldn't be jealous over little things_. Sousuke was good for Kaname. The two of them may have developed a special kind of bond – one that more likely revolves around a "you do something stupid and I hit you with paper fan" type of relationship – but that won't really affect the friendship the two girls already have. Right? _Right? _

Because if Kaname is happy, then Kyouko thinks she could probably be happy as well.

And then one day, everything changed.

Sousuke didn't come to class, which supposedly isn't strange, but then Kaname seems to fidget more than usual. It was after their final exams, but they didn't have the time to celebrate since Kaname claimed she wasn't feeling well. They said their good-byes, and that was the last that Kyouko saw the brightness in her friend's eyes.

The next day, her best friend had become another person. The pigtailed girl was the only one who noticed of course, she was always the only one who knows her friend so well. So she invited Kaname over to a pajama party, like they've always done as kids, and she thinks that maybe, _just maybe_, she could make things alright.

But then… yeah. She knows only one person has that power, and that man, with his weird guns and war fanaticism, probably isn't in the country anymore.

When the fun ends and the lights go out, Kyouko doesn't need to try hard to hear Kaname's sobs.

And only she could understand the horrors that plagued her friend's dreams.

-

_I'm here for you._

-

**Author's Notes**: Ah yes, you people might have already noticed that this drabble series was meant to focus on the minor characters of the anime. There's just too much fanfiction revolving around the major characters that I just wanted to try out something new. Yeah.

Of course, I'll still make one-shots of our favorite couple – Kaname and Sousuke – but, I'm reserving those for my other fic, "**Save Me.**"


	6. Sixth Bullet: Loneliness

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Full Metal Panic. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary**: (Series of Drabbles from the FMP universe) Because, even amidst the bullets of war, their eyes speak of things that were never meant to be – of hopes and dreams and love and deaths. This is their story.

-

**Ammunition**

**Sixth Bullet : Loneliness**  
_By makka na yuki_

Character(s): Wraith, Kaname Chidori

-

_What is it? What is it that pushes you to take that next step?_

_-_

She wasn't picked as an undercover agent because she was an idiot.

She was skilled in battle, better than those morons wasting bullets in the front lines, and she was smart enough to know how to stay out of trouble and out of sight.

Her latest assignment, however, was testing the limits of her patience. True, the blue-haired girl is a Whispered, and thus holds more knowledge than the Mithril agent could ever know. But then, the Intelligence Division officer wouldn't be assigned to this duty if her commander didn't think she could handle it.

_No matter_, Wraith thought, snorting, if it's a battle of wits this little girl wants, it's a battle of wits she would get. _I never lose_.

"Do you like being a man?

The said "man" blinked. This was unexpected. What could she answer to that…?

The oblivious long-haired girl continued. "I mean, wouldn't it make you look more suspicious looking like that? Especially with that damn trenchcoat, which, I can tell you is a well-known stereotypical outfit for _evil_ stalker kind of people. Or is there something you aren't telling us?"

An eyebrow twitched at the implied insult. She may dress like a man, and like it sometimes to because it keeps people from staying too long… _but_

"I'm not gay" was the undercover agent's immediate reply.

Kaname grinned "I never said you were"

She lost.

_"You don't deserve to be alone Wraith"_

This girl, with her odd smile and irritating comments, could always show her how much she still has to go through in life.

-

_What is it that pushes you to take that next step? To pick up the pieces, and continue on?_

_-_

**Author's Notes**: A companion drabble to my currently ongoing FMP fanfiction, "**Save Me**." True, Wraith's appearance in the Second Raid was limited, but that just inspires me more to work and build on her character.


	7. Seventh Bullet: Thoughts

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Full Metal Panic

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Full Metal Panic. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary**: (Series of Drabbles from the FMP universe) Because, even amidst the bullets of war, their eyes speak of things that were never meant to be – of hopes and dreams and love and deaths. This is their story.

-

**Ammunition**

**Bullet07 : Thoughts**

_By makka na yuki_

Character(s): Kurz Weber, Melissa Mao

-

_What is it that pushes you to take that next step? To pick up the pieces, and continue on?_

_-_

He likes to think that he wasn't always a pervert.

He may not look it, but Kurz Weber is a man who's always caught up with his thoughts.

About alcohol. Women. Love. War. Life.

All those things.

But most of the time, he likes to think that he wasn't born a pervert.

After all, when you're at the front lines, fighting battle after battle to save the future of mankind, the only thing you can do during times of temporary peace would be to enjoy life at it's fullest. And he enjoys the company of women. Simple as that.

Oh yeah, he's thought about it. Going back to the normal life – the good old life where he doesn't have to constantly look back just to check if someone was out there to blow his brains off. It would be nice to smell only fresh air and live in an environment that doesn't have the stench of blood and gunpowder.

He actually tried that once – or maybe many times, he couldn't really tell - taking a short leave after one of their many battles. He tried to go back to his home and continue living the normal life – the life before he got stubborn and thought he could save the world. But then he finds himself on the couch and staring at the ceiling with nothing much to do.

When you've lived a part of your life in the battlefield, it's as if that's the only place you have to be until the end. Because even if you're not physically holding a rifle, you can still feel the weight on your chest. The weight of killing, the weight of bloodshed, the weight of everything that goes with the responsibility of protecting others' lives.

And so he goes back.

Sometimes he believes it's too much to worry about such deep thoughts in the midst of war. The only important thing is trying to stay alive. But then he thinks, this way, he could stay a little bit sane.

"Nice to have you back, Sergeant," a voice disturbed his thoughts as he felt a pat on his shoulder. He looks up and salutes to his superior, while giving his best grin. She smirks back and continues on ahead, attending to the other soldiers and handling the reports of the recent attack.

Kurz Weber is a man who's always caught up with his thoughts. But as his gaze lingers at the back of the Major – a little bit too long than necessary – he thinks women are definitely much better to occupy his mind with.

-

_Tell me, how do you pretend that everything is alright?_

_-_

**Author's Notes**: Another fic about our dear old playboy. I really do love trying to imagine and exploring deeply the personal lives of the different characters.


End file.
